The Lost Girl, Cream
by Cari0
Summary: About two OCs me and my friend, Dakota, made.


Cream and Yama fit perfectly into the Muhyo and Rouji category because Yama is a executor and Cream is an assistant Judge. My friend Dakota, made Yama and this story. I created Cream and did the major editing because she isn't that good at spelling or grammar. So here it is. By the way, it's in Yama's point of view.

**The Lost Girl, Cream**

I was sitting in my big blue chair. The day had been a hot one; the sunlight streamed in through the closed blinds. I had dosed off as the breeze from a open window slowly moved my long green hair a little each time it came in the room and then retreated back out of the room to the outside world. I was in the middle of a great dream when the phone rang. I picked up the phone, half asleep.

"YAMAZAKURA" yelled the voice on the other end. I fell flat out of my chair.

I moaned. I knew that if the phone rang, I would have to leave my little office paradise, go out, and do what I'm being paid to do…to serve justice and solve great problems.

"Yamazakura, you have a really unusual assignment." Said the voice.

I sighed and turned my chair around to from the blinds. "Where is it? What's wrong? What is to be done? Is anyone suppose to come with me. I dislike to go anywhere with anyone, especially missions…but maybe I'll take the robot monkey?" I said, I was in a bad mood.

"Well, It is in the mountains of Japan. It's said that on top of one of the mountains there is a garden… people go in the garden and don't come back then the garden disappears completely, and reappears only under the full moon. The most resent disappearance was of a young girl named Cream. The villagers haven't seen her for a few days and fear the garden is to blame. No one is suppose to come… they say that your insane for going in the first place." Said the voice.

Now my sigh was that of anger. The other side of the phone grew silent, as I grew more irritated. I sighed again. "Ok I have to go" I growled and slammed the phone down so it hung up, the phone broke. Now I had a huge hole in my desk…how fun. "Ok I have to go pack my things if I'm going to the mountains of Japan. Just pack some cloths, a flashlight for when it gets dark, a notebook to make notes about this "haunted garden", and some other things I might need." I reminded myself and with a last angry sigh I got up from my chair and had walked off to go pack a few things.

A few hours I was standing on the roof of the house. I had a book bag on my back "Ok then here I go… come on gear" I said, the robot monkey jumped on my shoulder, as two wings appeared on my back. One was a red dove wind with a black feather here and there. The other was a bat like wing that was white except the inside of the wing that was yellow. Is a flash we were flying above the city. Our flight to the Great Japan Mountains had begun.

We had arrived in Japan a few days later we landed on the top of the mountains. I had flown the whole way and I was so tired. I yawned and chose a place to set up camp. My wings vanished and I rubbed my eyes.

"Yamazakura are you tired?" asked Gear.

I yawned and _**just about**_ said "forget this I'm going to sleep right here!" But I only responded "No I've just been flying none stop all the way here, I feel so good that I think I'll run laps around Japan!"

"Have fun with that" said Gear as it started to set up a little tent.

"I'm not serious… this is where the garden is suppose to appear and tomorrow night is when it is the full moon. Then we'll make our move." I said as I climbed into the tree above Gear's tent. I preferred to sleep in trees, it may seem unusual to most people. What they don't know is that I'm part plant so I feel much happier in jungles and I'll happily choose sleeping outside to sleeping inside. "Gear no playing around go to bed we'll need all the energy if we're gonna face this "Haunted Garden" I said as I slowly fell asleep high above the little tent. As I feel asleep I seemed to disappear blending perfectly into the tree.

I awoke to Gear calling me. "Gear want do you want?" I asked half asleep.

"YAMAZAKURA HELP ME!!" Gear called back. Suddenly I was wide-awake and I jumped from the tree to find Gear being chased by a little bee. My face showed pure annoyance.

"THIS IS WHAT I JUMPED OUT OF THE TREE FOR!!" I yelled so loud all the birds in the trees flew away. I angrily stamped toward her and caught the bee in my hand easily I turned away and set the bee free.

"Thank you for saving me yamazakura" said Gear happily. I growled angrily and went to go grab my things that were still in the tree. I looked up at the sun it was half way across the sky.

"So its about noon… Gear come on we have to prepare, darkness will fall and the moon will rise before we know it." I said and with that I walked away. To prepare we wrote in the notebook that there was a village to the west. We also wrote down some of the possible dangers including sharp vines, poisonous flowers and some holes that looked as if that could be made by a fox of some sort, but you can get your foot caught in it and sprain your ankle easily. When we finished, I ate a few sandwiches from my bag. We sat and watched the sunset. As if it only took a few seconds darkness had fallen, and the moon slowly climbed into the sky. Gear and I took to the trees and hid…slowly a gate appeared. It looked so plain, made of metal, nothing unusual. I gave the signal then Gear and I moved in. We used our usual strategy I walked in front ready to attack, while Gear was behind me ready to defend. I reached out to the gate nothing happened. Gear and I went through the gate as soon as we passed through it; everything was different. The grass was blue not green. The sky was green, the tree trunks were red, and the leaves were pink. The butterflies were like beautiful rainbows. The beauty didn't last long. Suddenly spiky vines came out of nowhere and grabbed Gear. I turned but I was to late, the vines already dragged Gear away.

"GEAR!!" I yelled, but there was no respond. I knew I had to find Gear, so I could find this girl, so I could leave. Suddenly I heard a distinct crying. I walked toward the crying and I came across a little girl sitting in the shade sobbing. Her brown hair was messy, her jeans were covered in dirt, and some of her white shirt was damp with tears. I knew from experience that things' aren't always as they appear. I cracked my knuckles expecting a fight to start. The girl sobbed and looked up.

"B-b-bunny?" the little girl asked hopefully.

" No I am not your rodent now WHO ARE YOU!!" I yelled I thought it was a trap that's why I acted like I did.

She sobbed even louder and yelled, "BAD PERSON GO AWAY!!". In a flash the girl jumped at me and sent be flying back until I hit a tree.

"So you are a danger!!" I yelled and jumped up to attack.

"I WANT BAD PERSON GONE AND BUNNY BACK!! I WANNA GO HOME!!" sobbed the girl.

I was annoyed, but I had to know who this person was. I needed to find Cream and Gear and then leave this very unusual place. I jumped up and picked up the little girl up by the pack of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. She kicked and scratched angrily like a mad monkey.

"Who are you? Where have you taken my monkey gear?" I asked as my temper rose to dangerous highs.

"My name is Cream. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR MONKEY BUT I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BUNNY! OR I'LL SUE YOU FOR ALL YOUR WORTH!!" she growled, as she was not sad, but more angry now.

"You sue me? Not likely kid" I said trying not to laugh. Well I had one part of my mission was complete but I still had to find Gear and finally get out of this garden.

"I WANT MY BUNNY!" said Cream for what seemed the thousandth time. I had had enough still holding Cream by the back of her shirt I continued into the forest. After what seemed like hours maybe even days, you couldn't tell, Cream and I finally came to a huge tree and… I COULD SEE GEAR HANGING BY A BRANCH!!

"Gear!" I yelled and the robot monkey happily came to me. "Now lets go gear" I said, I was ready to go.

"NO NOT WITHOUT MY BUNNY!" said cream demanded angrily.

"Hey my mission is complete" I said as I walked over to the gate.

"N-O!! NO!!" She yelled and then she BIT me!

"HEY!!" I growled back. Just then something blue with pink spots hopped out of the odd bushes.

"BUNNY!!" yelled Cream beyond happy. The bunny hopped to cream and jumped into her arms happily. "Now we go, guy with green hair" she said and walked to the gate.

Angrily I followed muttering "guy with green hair! I risk my life to come save you and that's how you say thank you?". As soon as we got out of the garden we headed to the village. Just as the village came into sight Cream got jumped from behind and got tied up in a flash. The attackers caught me off guard and I suddenly couldn't do anything. Gear was hit from behind and automatically shut down.

"GREEN HAIRED GUY RUN SAVE YOURSELF!!" yelled Cream bravely.

"Ok" I said as I turned and began to walk away. Cream started crying and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"DON'T REALLY LEAVE ME!!" said Cream.

I disappeared and knocked out all the attackers. "Lets go" I said.

"Green haired guy your hurt!" said cream.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"YOUR GOING TO DIE FROM A WOUND LIKE THAT!!" she yelled. I looked at my finger and saw I had a little paper cut.

"OH GREEN HAIR GUY I'M SO SORRY YOUR GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU PROTECTED ME!!" cried Cream.

"So I'll die because I got a little paper cut? How nice to know." I said as I turned and with Cream behind me I walked to the village. As we arrived to the village, Cream grew sad.

"What's wrong kid? I brought you back to your parents." I said.

"But I wanna follow you" said Cream. I was dead surprised.

"Why?" was the only thing I could think to say.

"Because you get to travel and see all the different types of bunnies in the world!" said Cream.

"NO! GO BACK TO YOUR PARENTS! YOU ACTUALY CAN. DON'T TAKE PARENTS OR FAMILY LITELY! TRESSURE THEM FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN, KID!" I snapped. I had never known anyone in my family. Now this little kid was willing to just leave her family. No! Not to follow me she wouldn't. I turned and ran off leaving Cream behind. I rode on a plane rather then to have used my wings again. Many days later I arrived at my house. I walked into the house, threw my things on the floor, and laid on my bed for a while.

About 3 am I heard someone in my kitchen. Instantly I got up and walked down the master hallway to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was little Cream holding a cookie in one hand and holding her bunny in the other. I instantly called HQ and told them what happened. They checked the records and said that "Cream" never lived in the Japan Mountains. I hung up the phone and turned to her.

"Ok, what do you want? Who are you!" I demanded to know.

"My name really is Cream. And I was sent from the association to be your assistant." She said and smiled. I angrily escorted cream to HQ. Then they said that her story was true. I was beyond mad. It was bad enough I had to drag Gear around now I had a little kid?

"Come on! We have to get home I'm tired" said Cream. With a tug that made me feel like I was being pulled by a 1,000 trucks, she dragged me back home.

**This is the beginning of the amazing adventures of Yamazakura the Great and Cream.**


End file.
